


Et In Sanguine Dolor

by devlandiablo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death, Kidnapping, Other, Psychological Trauma, Resurrection, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlandiablo/pseuds/devlandiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there could be Kylo Ren, Ben Solo had to die. Part I of that long death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et In Sanguine Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is a sick twisted bastard, yes?

CHAPTER ONE

Ben is pale, lean, his black curls gone lank and matted. Brokenly sprawled in the center of the white room that Plageuis, now known as Snoke, keeps for times like these, with his eyes vacant, half-dead, he is beautiful.

His uncle is laying slumped against the wall, empty sleeve blackened, wholly dead, for now, such a disappointment, the son of Snoke’s own Force-begotten child.

He’d had such hope for Anakin, setting his child in the path of his former apprentice, that pawn who thought he was a king. Palpatine had been such a fool.

Snoke’s long fingers twitch, pebbly grey skin itching with the urge to touch and take and own. He reaches out to the spark of life left in the boy and _twists_.

Ben croaks through cracked lips, inhales, Force-blinded eyes rolling, deafened and numb, animal self trapped in his own mind as his body heals its wounds, so his great-grandfather can start all over.

Snoke smiles.

He resurrects Luke next but doesn’t grow back his arm. He doesn’t bother to block his senses. He wants Luke to see and hear and feel everything, to know what Snoke has done to Ben, the boy he was supposed to protect. He’d promised Leia and Han Ben would be safe with him, and he’d failed.

“You’re a monster.” Luke tries to reach for Ben, to draw him close as if he can shelter the boy from Snoke’s eyes and hands and Force-touch.

“I know.” Snoke pins Luke to the wall, slides him up its height and across the ceiling with a flick of his fingers, to stop right above Ben. Another swipe of his fingers guts Luke and sets him on fire, just as Snoke lets Ben see and hear and smell again.

The boy screams, staring up at his uncle as he crackles, blood and flesh and viscera raining down on him, the corpse twisting and melting just as Vader’s mask and armor had in the fire at Endor, and it lets Snoke that much deeper into Ben’s mind, gnawing.

“We’re going to have so much fun, my boys, so much fun.”

After all, a boy only turned 13 once, and it ought to be celebrated in style.

 


End file.
